1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new toothpaste dispensing device for dispensing toothpaste from a tube of toothpaste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,111 describes a device for dispensing toothpaste from a tube of tooth paste Another type of dispensing device is U.S. Pat. No. Des, 227,836 showing a tube dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,542 has a housing for receiving a tube of toothpaste and a key for rolling the tube of the toothpaste to dispense toothpaste from the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,864 has a roller that engages the tube of toothpaste and squeezes toothpaste from the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,902 has a roller that engages a tube from squeezing viscous materials from the tube.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that inhibit the unrolling of the tube after paste has been squeezed from the tube.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by provides indexing assemblies that engage the rod portion to inhibit the natural tendency the tube to unroll and thus rotate the rod portion in the opposite direction.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new toothpaste dispensing device that maintains the tube of toothpaste with the dispensing end pointing upward to prevent gravity from drawing the toothpaste out of the tube.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing comprises a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall of the housing defines an interior space of the housing. The housing comprises an access aperture extending through the perimeter wall whereby the access aperture is designed for permitting insertion of the tube of toothpaste into the interior space of the housing. The housing is designed for being secured to a support surface. A delivery assembly extends through the perimeter wall of the housing. The delivery assembly is designed for being coupled to a dispensing end of the tube of toothpaste when the tube of toothpaste is positioned in the interior space of the housing. The delivery assembly is designed for transferring toothpaste squeezed from the tube of toothpaste through the perimeter wall of the housing to be used by a user. A dispensing assembly extends through the perimeter wall of the housing. The dispensing assembly is designed for being coupled to a crimped end of the tube of toothpaste whereby actuation of the dispensing assembly by the user squeezes toothpaste from the tube of toothpaste into the delivery assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.